A Butler Clad in Black
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: Young Master never cared for me to tell this frivolous tale to him. But i suppose I might as well pen it, as to be able to remember it. Come, I shall tell of my times as Butler of the Phantomhive Manor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day was perfect the occult. The sky was covered in a thick blanket of gray clouds, that didn't look like it had any intentions of letting up any time soon. Inside a large manor, a small boy lay on a table wondering why there was no one there to save him. I stood near the back of the crowded room, waiting for the opportune moment. Suddenly, the elderly masked man pulled out a knife and it knew it was time. I took one step into the light.

"Well, aren't you a very young master," I purred through the silence, "You have summoned me. This will not be changed for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now, choose." All eyes were on me, though my eyes were locked on the boy's. He looked at me with wonder and horror at first, then the expression changed to deadly determination.

"I command you, kill them all!" he cried. I felt a slow smile spread across my face. I tuned on the large and terrified crowd, masochistically grinning now. Within the next three minutes, I had obliged the young boy without breaking one drop of sweat. I turned back to the boy and walked towards him, stepping over the bloodied corpses on the way.

"Wonderful, great show. Now get me out of here." The boy said unenthusiastically, squirming under the ropes that bound him to the table. I stopped dead in my tracks frowning at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded impatiently.

"What will I get out of this?" I asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't work for free. The only reason I just killed everyone else in this room was because I was bored. I'm only here because of the hatred in your heart. I will do nothing else out of goodwill."

"Well, what do you suggest?" he was getting perturbed.

"I would suggest a contract. A covenant, if you will."

"And what would this contract contain?"

"Well, there are a wide variety of contracts you humans make with my kind-"

"Demons, you mean?"

"Yes. Now may I finish?"

"Sorry"

"Sure, you are. As I was saying, there are many contracts that we have formed with humans. Every time, it's an ordeal of equal exchange. You want something, and I want something in return. We make an agreement and I put my seal on you to finish it off."

"What do you mean by 'putting your seal on me'?"

"I mean this seal," I said holding up my left hand, revealing the pentacle imprinted between my knuckles and wrist, "The more obvious the location of the seal, the stronger the contract is."

"Well, what would you want?"

"I believe that answer it quite obvious. I want your soul. What exactly would you want?"

"I want you to be my loyal dog. You are to serve me, protect me, and you are not to kill me. Until, I get revenge on those who killed my parents. If and when that happens, my soul is yours to do with as you wish."

"Very well. We are in agreement. Now, where shall we put the seal?"

"I don't care. Just make sure that it gives me power unlike anyone else's."

"My, aren't you greedy? Very well, then." I walked up to him and placed my marked hand over his right eye. Then, with sudden realization, I took it away.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"If I am to stay with you for a long period of time, in the form of a human, I am going to need a human name. Or a name, in general."

"You don't have a name?" the boy was shocked.

"No demon does. We're merely given numbers. My number is 1752, though I doubt that matters right now," I rambled while the boy looked lost in thought, "Though, I've never figured out why we have the numbers we do. I suppose it would make sense to number us by our arrival, per se. I could see myself as the 1,752nd demon born to the world. Come to think of it-"

"Sebastian!" the boy suddenly cried out.

"What's that?"

"That's what your name will be: Sebastian Michaelis. What say you?"

"I like it. It's got a sort of ring to it. Now, where was I?"

"I think it was the mark of the covenant."

"Oh, yes!" I out my left hand back on his right eye and took a deep breath.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, Demon number 1752, do hereby swear to protect you, to serve you, and to never kill you. Your orders shall be absolute, and your survival shall be my top priority." A pink glow began to emanate from underneath my hand. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Alright, repeat after me. I, Ciel Phantomhive-"

"I, Ciel Phantomhive-"

"Do solemnly swear-"

"Do solemnly swear-"

"To uphold this covenant-"

"To uphold this covenant-"

"That includes the sworn service of my Demon-"

"That includes the sworn service of my Demon-"

"And my soul as repayment-"

"And my soul as repayment-"

"Until my wish is granted or death do us part."

"Until my wish is granted or death do us part."

Suddenly, the soft glow that was once between my hand and Ciel's eye grew blindingly bright. The boy let out a scream of both horror and pain. Then, it was over as quickly as it had started. I slowly, removed my hand from his eye. And he opened to reveal a purple eye that bore a mark identical to the one on my hand.

"Well, what are your first orders, sir?"

"You might as well change into your human form."

"Very well, sir." I said, placing my hand over my heart. I easily changed my form. The boy seemed unfazed.

"Alright, now untie me." He said, still squirming under the ropes. Obediently, I walked up to the boy and easily ripped them apart without any strain. "Thank you, Sebastian." He said sitting, up and getting off the table.

"Erm, excuse me, young master, but I think you might be missing something." I said awkwardly, after the blanket that had once covered him fell to the ground.

"Whatever do you mean-Oh," he said looking down. "Well, this is awkward. Eve more so seeing that you're not properly clothed either."

I looked down to see that he was right. I had gotten so accustomed to my true form; I had completely forgotten that when I change to my human form, I'm nude. I slowly, awkwardly, walked over to the table grabbed one of the extra blankets, and wrapped it securely around my waist. I then walked to the boy, bent down to his blanket and wrapped it securely around his own waist, as well.

"Well, on that note, I think I'm going to find a phone, call Tanaka explain everything, and see if he can bring us some clothes. We'll have to stay in the family townhome in London until the mansion is rebuilt, but oh, well." The boy leaves to find a telephone, leaving me alone in the room and my thoughts. I examined my handiwork lying around the floor. Some sort of obscure object had impaled each one of them. A hairbrush here, a pen there, or perhaps even the man's own pin. One thing's for sure, there was a scarcity of square centimeters of the floor that was not covered in blood.

I examined my hands, whose nails had been shortened from their original claw-like point. Next, was my hair. Unlike most of the rest of my body, this was my only feature that did not seem to have changed. It was still glossy, black, straight, and fell down to my waist. I still seemed to be the same height and I was still pretty slim. The boy returned when I had decided to remove a particularly nice silver table knife from some elderly man's skull.

"Tanaka said he'll try to get here within the next thirty minutes with clothes for both you and I." he said calmly.

"Very well." I said, shoving a corpse unceremoniously off of a chair and sitting in it. The boy did the same with the seat next to mine. Then, for about a minute or two, we sat silently staring at each other, taking in everything that had just happened. After a while of the awkward tension in the air, the door opened suddenly. Both of our heads snapped up to see a well-dressed elderly man walking towards us with two stacks of clothes.

"Tanaka, you're earlier than expected." The boy, or I suppose he'd be young master, said getting out of his seat and walking towards the man while making sure his blanket doesn't fall down from around his waist. I remained seated.

"Yes, well there isn't much traffic at this hour, young master." The man said passing the boy his clothes. "And is that the new butler you were talking about? The demon?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's him. Sebastian, come here and get your clothes. They're temporary, of course, but they should do in a pinch." Young master ordered.

Obediently, I stood up and walked to the man with the clothes. He held them out to me and I took them without hesitation and bowed.

"Thank you, sir." I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Sebastian." He smiled at me.

"Go get changed, Sebastian." The young master said, waving me away.

"Yes, sir." I bowed, and then left the room to do so. I looked down at the clothes after I'd found an empty room. The man had given me a white button-down shirt, a pair of pinstriped trousers and some nicer looking shoes. I quickly got dressed, as not to cause young master any impatience, and walked back to the original room. When I walked in, the elderly man was just finishing tying the ribbon around the boy's neck.

"Well, how do they fit?" the elderly man addressed me.

"They are a little bit small, but will have do for now." I replied.

"Yes, well, the young master was just telling me how he wants to cut your hair and get you some better clothes tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"But of course. That hair's going to have to go sometime. It's better when we don't procrastinate. Tanaka will sketch out a few ideas out beforehand." The young master piped in.

"Very well, sir." I said a bit disappointed at the imminent loss of my hair.

Tanaka led us out to a coach that had been tied up and waiting out side for us. Suddenly, the boy turned back to me.

"Sebastian, go back inside and burn the building to the ground. We'll be waiting right her for you. That's an order." He said sternly.

"Yes, my lord." I replied, bowing. I hurried back inside the building to find a candle lying conveniently on a table near the door. I concentrated on the flame and visualized it spreading throughout the entire building as I waved my palm just over the tip of the flame, allowing it to lick my palm. Right on cue, the entire building became caught in a raging fire that could rival a human's vision of Hell itself. I walked outside again to find them still waiting for me, as promised. I helped the boy into the coach and followed suit. Tanaka drove us to the boy's townhome in the city of London. To be quite fair, it was the average size for a home. It wasn't too small and cramped and it certainly wasn't too spacious. There was a place for everything, and it seemed like everything was in its place. The boy stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Now that we're here, I think I'll retire." He announced and started to climb up the stairs. He suddenly stopped, turned around and impatiently gestured for me to follow. I obeyed. I drew the bath and got everything sorted out for the boy. When the water was high and warm enough, I stripped the boy down and helped him into the bathtub.

"Now, where would you like me to wash first?" I asked after he was completely drenched. The boy smirked. What he said next was the most vulgar thing I'd ever heard come out of the mouth of a ten year old.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to that area." I said, a faint smile spreading across my face. The rest of the bath went problem-free. When it came time to shampoo his hair, I enjoyed separating it into two halves and making it so that they stuck straight up like little horns. I placed my hand over his eyes and duped a bucket of water over his head to rinse it all out. He then climbed out, and I promptly dried him off with a large white towel. I helped him don his night tunic and we walked off to his chambers for him to retire. I helped him climb into his bed and tucked the blankets around him. "Is that all right, young master?" I asked in hushed tones.

"Yes." He whispered back, cuddling into his pillow.

"Wonderful. Good night, young master." I took the candelabra from the bedside table and blew it out. I silently strode out of the room and closed the door softly behind me. Tanaka had been waiting for me just a bit down the hall. We made eye contact and I walked toward him.

"Come with me, Sebastian. I'll give a tour of the home." He said smiling and gesturing for me to follow. He led me farther down the hall to the last door. He stopped just outside it.

"Seeing as this is a temporary home, it is considerably smaller than the Phantomhive manor was. This is the young master's study." He explained, opening the door to a medium sized room with filled bookshelves lining the walls and a large mahogany desk and office chair behind it exactly in the middle of the back wall. The carpets were colored a deep red and behind the desk was a portrait of a family hanging on the wall. It entailed a man, who looked no less than twenty-five years of age, a woman with light brown hair and delicate looking features, which brought back wretched memories. In the middle was a small boy wearing a sailor outfit and a large smile. It took me a few seconds to register that that was the same boy who'd become my new master.

"It's hard to imagine him as a small child, isn't it?" Tanaka mused, breaking me from my trance.

"Indeed." I said breaking my gaze from the painting and back to the man.

"You seem to have quite a bit on your mind." He observed. I turned back to the painting, letting myself reminisce on the painful memories. "Come, I'll make you some warm milk." He said gently placing one hand on my shoulder blade, leading me downstairs to the kitchen. He sat me down at a small table and set to work.

"I don't suppose you'd want to tell me what was on your mind?" he asked, curiously.

"If you care that much, I will. They're just bad memories, is all." I said uncaringly, resting my head in my palm. The man looked back and shrugged. I sighed. "I was born in the 15th century, here in England. It's true what they say about demons. We are born from the sins of humans. In my case, it was my mother who'd been the sinner. That was only because she'd married and mated with my father, who was also demon. "

xXx

_"Come along, Alexander. We mustn't be late for mass." Mother called out. _

_"I'm coming, Mother!" Mother and Father had dressed me in my gray linen tunic and blue wool cloak like they did everyday. They tell me that it doesn't matter what you wear, just so long as you show presence in the House of God. The village is small, so the walk to the Chapel doesn't take long at all. Inside, people are already congregating. According to Father, I was the first son born in the village. I still am the only boy. All the rest of the families have daughters who, of course, spend their time in the house with their mothers. My only friends are the stray cats. But, it is all right. I prefer it this way. We go to Mass every Sunday and Confession once every month. Father says we only do this because Mother takes pride in being a good Christian. He also said once that she feared for my soul. He never told my why, though. Masses are long and boring. But, Mother says they're still important, so I suppose they must be. Father says Mass is simply a bunch of hooey and that if God is so merciful and great, then he should be alright with us practicing religion in our own way and on our own time. Many men and women always approach my Mother and Father to talk about something called 'Betrothed.' They won't tell me what it means yet, but they say they will in a few years. I hope that time comes soon. I am getting quite curious. It is my seventh birthday today. Since today is also the Sabbath, I'll have to wait until tomorrow to begin helping Father on the farm._

_"Alexander, are you sure? You could change your mind-" she pleaded. _

_"I'm sure, Mother! I have told you many times now. I love her and I intend to ask for her hand forthwith. Which is why I'm going out now." I said, agitated, as I pulled on my cloak to brave the falling rain and the parents of the woman I loved._

_"But, Alexander, don't you think you are being a bit rash? Especially in this weather! You'll catch cold and-" _

_"Let him go, Marybeth. He has reached manhood. He ought to be able to decide what the wisest decision is for himself, don't you agree?" Father interjected from his usual corner of the small house. _

_"Thank you, Father. " I said, ducking out into the rain. I walked hastily to the Hadaway's home on the other side of the village. Thankfully, the village wasn't too large and I easily made it in three minutes. When I reached the house, I rapped lightly on the door and was greeted within ten seconds by Mrs. Hadaway. _

_"Alexander. What are you doing here? And in this weather?" she asked, worried. _

_"Please, there's something I'd like to ask you and your husband." _

_"__Oh? Then by all means, come on inside." She said quickly pulling me in from the rain. _

_"Well boy, what do you want to ask us? And make it quick, it's getting late and I would like to retire soon." Mr. Hadaway said, drinking tea at the dinner table. _

_"Actually, I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." The silence hung tense in the air and for a few moments I wondered if I had been too blunt. Mr. and Mrs. Hadaway looked at each other, as if making a telepathic agreement, and turned back to me. _

_"If it's alright with Christine, it's alright with us." Mrs. Hadaway concluded. _

_"It's alright with me." A soft voice chimed in from behind me. I turned around to find Christine, in her nightgown, smiling pleasantly at me. I smiled back. _

_"Then it's agreed. I suppose we'll have to talk later, seeing as it is late. Thank you." I bowed my head, kissed Christine gently on the cheek, and ducked back into the storm outside. _

_"Honey, before, you head out to the fields, would you please fetch me my woolen socks?" Christine smiled sweetly from her rocking chair, one hand holding onto mine, the other on her swollen torso._

_"Of course, dear." I smiled back, kissing her on the cheek and doing as she'd asked without a second thought. _

_"Thank you, dear." She smiled, patting my cheek. _

_"You know where to find me if you need anything." I kissed her cheek as I always did before heading out to the fields for most of the day. Working on the farm was long, hard, and well worth it. I twirled the wheat scythe in hand, walking to the edge of our field. I then crouched down to the bottom of the plants and began to hack. I gently placed the cut grains into the burlap sacks I'd brought with. Tomorrow I would transport them into the next village over, the closest one with a mill, and this season's work would be done. I could rest easy knowing my Christine wouldn't go into labor whilst I was working and I could be there for her and our child. For three fourths of the year, I spent my time outside, tending to the crops, making sure they were perfect. Once they were sold to the mill, I was assured of being able to support my family for that year, at least. In recent years, we had built a surplus and found now to be the opportune time to, or at least try to, bring a child into the world. Within a week, we were fortunate enough to find out that Christine was, indeed with child. The day whiled by, hour after hour. Until, finally the work was done and Christine called me in for dinner. I could hardly wait until I had a son of my own to help me with the fieldwork. _

_"Father, tell us a bedtime story!"_

_ "Please, Father, please?" _

_My son, Alexander, and daughter, Evelyn, begged tugging at my sleeves as I tucked them into their bed._

_ "Oh, very well. Lay down and I shall." I said, sitting at the foot of the bed. I told them their favorite: a simple story of a young girl whose mother had perished and was being raised by a hostile stepmother and her two daughters. One day, the King decided it was time for his son to marry so, a ball was thrown and all eligible young women of the kingdom were invited. The hostile stepmother told the young girl she could go, on the condition that she finishes all her chores and is able to find something suitable to wear. After long, hard work to do so, her sisters violently ruin the dress she'd made by hand. Thankfully, the young girl had been gifted with a fairy godmother that gifted her with an extravagant dress, transportation, and a pair of glass slippers. The only catch was that they would all disappear as soon as the clock struck midnight. The young girl had a wonderful time and the prince fell in love with her. When she had to leave at midnight, she ran so fast, she left one of her shoes behind. The next day, the Prince searched all over town for the girl who'd lost her shoe. When he showed up at the young girl's front door, she was back to acting as her stepmother and stepsisters' maid. When the prince revealed that it was she who'd been the girl he'd fallen in love with, everyone was shocked. The prince and the girl got married and, of course, lived happily ever after. _

_"Thank you, Father." Evelyn whispered. Her twin brother was already fast asleep._

_ "It's no problem at all. Good night, sweetie." I said, lightly kissing her forehead before blowing out the single candle at their bedside. _

_I, too, went to bed, only to be awakened again. Everything happened to fast for me to register, at first. I saw a silhouette at our bedroom door. Then, I heard my wife let out a bloodcurdling scream, and a knife sliced down though the air, cutting her off. I looked at the silhouette directly, before it moved towards another area of the house: Alexander and Evelyn's room. I suddenly tore out of the bed and sprinted in order to beat the shadow._

_ "Father!" they cried out, in sheer terror. They'd been wakened up by their mother's scream. I gathered them both into my arms and held them close protectively. Suddenly, the shadow had a partner. As the bigger of the two advanced towards me, I tightened my grip on the children, who were now clinging to me like their lifeline. The bigger shadow gripped me fiercely by the shoulders, and tearing me away from my children. It held me in place as the other took my children. As I struggled to break free, I saw the shadow raise something to the Evelyn's neck and she crumpled to the ground. I was forced to watch the same happen to Alexander. I let out an agonized scream that was most likely heard by the rest of the village. The shadows were gone as quickly as they'd arrived. I spent the rest of the night sobbing hysterically over the bodies of my family._

_ The undertaker came for them in the morning. Their funeral was the next. After that, I'd stopped being as social as I once was. I began dressing in all black everyday. I'd stopped attending church altogether. I became known as the village tragedy. One day, as I was walking back home in the middle of a rainstorm, I saw some teenage boys kicking and abusing a small helpless cat._

_ "What do you think you're doing? What if the roles were reversed, and you were a helpless cat being kicked by a couple of arrogant adolescents?" I asked sternly. _

_"We're very sorry, sir." _

_"No. No you're not." I replied simply, walking away._

_ Later that night, something in me snapped. I suddenly starting acting upon instinct, going out at midnight, and killing everyone who got in my way. I only realized what had happened when I'd ended up in the church with a bloody knife in hand. I looked at it and dropped it immediately. I turned to leave, when I ran into something that felt like a brick wall. I fell to the ground and looked up to find a pair of fuchsia glowing, catlike eyes staring down at me. _

_"So, it's finally happened." A low, calm voice surrounded me. _

_"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" I trembled, still on the floor. _

_"Now, now, Alexander. Don't tell me you've forgotten your father?" the voice purred, now next to my ear. I looked over, and as promised, my father was sitting right next to me, rubbing my back comfortingly._

_ "It's time." He muttered, looking around. He quickly took my left hand and started rubbing its back, chanting something in Latin. Suddenly, a large wave overcame me, sending me writhing in pain on the floor of the church. Father sat above me, rubbing my shoulder, whispering comfortingly into my ear. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain ceased. I sat back up to find myself surrounded by black feathers. My entire body, save for my head and hands, seemed to be clad in a skintight suit of some sort. On my feet was a pair of knee-high black boots that were as shiny and tight as the rest of my suit. My fingernails had become small black daggers, and a pentacle was inscribed in my skin on my left hand, where my father had rubbed it. I ran my tongue over my teeth to find that they'd become little fangs. I looked over to find a pair of large, black raven's wings sprouting from my shoulder blades. Finally, I realized my hair had grown to be waist length and my skin had turned from tanned to porcelain. _

_"Welcome to the Demon World, 1752." Father purred in my ear._

"Oh. Oh, my goodness. That's horrible." Tanaka said, his eyes wide with sympathy as he sat in front of me and placed the glass of milk in front of me on the table.

"Thank you. For both your sympathy and the milk. But, I've been alive, if you would even call it that, for some time now. The grief has worn off, but not completely. It will never be gone completely. But, just enough to let me live again." I looked at the milk and without thinking, took a huge gulp of it. I almost choked at the taste.

"Is it really that bad?" Tanaka asked, worriedly.

"No, no. It's not bad. It's just not what I'm used to. Not at all like what I'm used to." I replied.

"I guess it will take you some time to adjust to human food and tastes. I'm assuming everything we have here is nothing like souls."

"I suppose, it will. But, the sooner, the better, right?" I chuckled, gulping down the rest of the milk. Tanaka smiled at me and I smiled back. "There's plenty more in the sauce pan, if you want some." He said pointing.

"I think I'll take you up on that." I said, taking my glass over to the pan to fill it up.

"By the way. There was something I wanted to ask you." I said sitting back down, sipping the milk.

"Ask me anything." Tanaka smiled, sipping his milk as well.

"Why are you so accepting of me? You are well aware I'm a demon. So, why aren't you scared? Why do you treat me as your equal instead of some circus freak?"

"Because you are my equal. It's as simple as that. We are both working for the Phantomhive house, now. Why would we not be on the same level?"

"Goodness. No one's ever said that to me before."

Suddenly, I heard soft whimpers coming from the young master's bedroom. I looked up to the ceiling wondering what could be going on.

"What is it?"

"The young master. He's whimpering. I'd better check on him."

"I'll be waiting down here when you're done."

I hastily walked p the stairs, and silently slipped into the young master's room.

"W-W-Who?" a soft, trembling voice came from the darkness. When my eyes had adjusted, I saw the young master had surrounded himself I a cocoon of his blankets and was curled up in the fetal position. It was actually quite precious.

"It's just me. It's just Sebastian, the butler." I said calmly, walking towards him slowly. When I finally reached him, I placed a single hand on his back, attempting to comfort the boy.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, slapping my hand away and falling backwards on the bed.

"Very well, sir." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait. Just…stay here until I fall asleep." He asked quietly. I turned back around and walked to beside the bed where I waited, silently, not moving, until he fell back into a deep sleep. Before leaving, I tucked the blankets around the properly and leaned down to his ear.

"Goodnight, young master. Sleep well." I whispered, before turning and leaving the room to meet Tanaka back in the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Young master had a nightmare."

"I suppose he'll want to get you some actual clothes and a haircut tomorrow."

"More than likely." I sat back down in front of Tanaka.

"I think I'm going to retire. Am I correct when I assume demons don't need to sleep?"

"You are."

"Well, then, here. You can do as you please for the rest of the night. Just don't make too much noise. And meet me back in this kitchen at four in the morning. I'll teach you how to make eggs. Goodnight, Mister Sebastian." He nodded; handing me a book entitled Edgar Allan Poe's Complete Works before heading out of the kitchen for bed.

I ventured into the salon and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As promised, I met Tanaka at exactly four in the morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Sebastian." He yawned, and began to brew the coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Tanaka. I trust you slept well?"

"Oh yes." He smiled. At the time we had both already dressed. Myself, in the clothes he'd granted me the night previous and himself in a tailored black suit. As soon as the coffee was ready, he poured himself a large mug of the brown liquid. I wondered why humans could find something that looked like that appealing. Did it taste better than it looked?

"Would you like me to pour you a mug?" he asked. Only then did I realize I was staring at it.

"Oh, sure. Why not?" I shrugged. He did so and handed it to me. I watched him take a sip then did so myself. The liquid was very hot and its taste was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was both bitter and a bit sweet. I found myself hating it and loving it with an addicting passion at the same time.

"So, what all did you do last night?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Well, first I read that book you lent me. Thank you, by the way, it was very good. I especially liked _The Raven_. Afterwards, I figured the young master will be needing an appropriate home, so I took care of that, and lastly I socialize with some stray cats out back." I summed up, briefly.

"Do I want to know what you did for the 'appropriate home'?"

"You'll see after all the errands today are done," I smirked mischievously. "Didn't you tell me you'd teach me how to make eggs?"

"Yes, I did. Come, I'll show you." He waved me over to the icebox and took out a carton of eggs he took out and placed one layer of them, covering most of the bottom of the saucepan and covered them with two centimeters of cold water. He brought the water to a boil and added a tablespoon of vinegar. He then added a teaspoon of salt. We waited for the water to come to boil. When it did, he removed the pan from the heat, covered them with the saucepan's lid, and let them sit for twelve minutes. He proceeded to remove the eggs with a slotted spoon and placed them in a large bowl of ice water, to cool them. Once they were sufficiently cooled, he moved them into another bowl and placed two on two plates.

He handed one to me, and we walked over to the table. He had placed a pencil and a few sheets of paper next to his place. As we ate, he suddenly grasped my face and turned my face to the side to sketch my profile. Once he was finished with that, he began to sketch out what looked like my hair.

"I promised I'd draw a rough sketch of what I think your hair might look good like for Young Master." He explained, when he'd caught me staring.

"It looks very nice." I nodded.

Within the next few hours, Tanaka and I prepared the young master's breakfast and morning tea. I, then headed up to his room with the tea and scones at precisely seven in the morning. I walked in the room and placed the tea and scones on the bedside table and walked over to the large window, and drew open the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

I looked over to see if the sunlight would wake the boy up, or not. He was still sound asleep. I walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Young Master, it is time to wake up." I whispered into his ear. He stirred a bit and slowly, moved into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Young Master. I have prepared Ceylon black tea for you, along with scones and toast. Which would you like?" I asked, pouring the boy a cup of the tea.

"A scone." He answered, drowsily.

"Very well, sir," I handed him the tea and scone from the cart. "For breakfast today, I've prepared boiled eggs, fresh bread and marmalade, and fine curds and whey. Where would you like to eat your breakfast?"

"The dining room."

"Very good, sir." I walked over to the boy's armoire and removed a high-necked white button down shirt, blue trousers, a light blue vest, a navy blue jacket, a cream white cravat, and a pair of stockings. I began to undress the boy by unbuttoning and removing his nightshirt. I replaced it with the white button down, which I tucked into his trousers. The vest came next, then the cravat, which I tied neatly in a bow around his neck. Then, I slipped the jacket on and I pulled the stockings up his slender legs. Then, I slipped a pair of black dress shoes on his feet.

Next, I took a comb and began to straighten out his unruly bed hair. After that was finally accomplished, I produced a black eye patch from my pants' pocket. I carefully tied it around his head and in front of his tight eye, hiding the mark of our covenant.

Confused, he reached up and felt the patch.

"Does your appearance please you, sir?" I asked.

"Yes. Why did you put on this eye patch?" he asked.

"Well, you said you'd planned on going into public today. I didn't think you'd want the general public to know you'd made a contract with a Demon, so I figured this is the best way to hide that."

"I suppose it is best. Come, let's go to breakfast." He said, sliding off the bed and beckoning me to follow him downstairs. I took the tray of tea, scones, and toast along with. When we'd reached the dining room I pulled out the boy's chair for him, bowed, then excused myself to get his breakfast. When I came back, I placed the plate containing the food in front of him and poured him another cup of tea. I then stood nearby and watched him eat.

"Did Tanaka get those sketches done yet?" he asked, sipping the tea.

"Yes, sir. Shall I get them from him?" I answered.

"Yes." I then walked back into the kitchen where, Tanaka was sipping a small cup of tea, himself.

"Mr. Tanaka, Young Master is asking to see the sketches you've drawn." I explained, holding out my hands.

"Oh, yes! Here you are." He said, taking the papers sitting next to him and handing them to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, bowing slightly, then hurrying back to the dining room.

"Here you are, sir." I said, handing the papers to Young Master. He looked at them, eating his egg.

"It will definitely be an improvement," he smirked coldly at me. "I like it. We'll head to the barber shop first, then."

He finished eating the breakfast, and I told Tanaka to clear it all away while we were gone. I handed the boy his silk hat and walking stick from the hat stand by the door, and we set off into the city. The boy seemed to know his way very well, so I simply followed along closely behind. We came to a small building that could have easily been a house for a family of two. We walked inside, and Young master rang a bell at a small desk in the front. Promptly, a man who looked no younger than thirty came out.

"Hello, sirs. How may I be of assistance?" he asked, smiling, and tying an apron around his waist.

"My butler is in desperate need of a haircut. I did have sketches drawn of what I would like it to look like." Young Master informed him. On cue, I handed the barber the sketches. He looked the over, nodding.

"Yes, I can definitely do this. Have a seat sir, and we'll get started." He said gesturing to a wooden chair positioned backwards in front of a sink. I obeyed and he draped a cape around my torso.

"Go ahead and lean back." He said, gleefully. I did so and he gathered all my hair into the sink and turned the water on, drenching it. After he'd washed it, he began to cut, starting at chin length, all around my head. He then began to shape my hair, so that it matched the sketch almost exactly. When we were done, I had to take a large stride, o as to not step on my long strands of hair that now littered the floor.

The Young Master, paid him the correct amount, and we headed out to the street.

"Honestly, you look far better this way. You'll look even better once we get you appropriate clothing." He smiled back at me.

"Young Master, look out!" I cried, trying to warn him, but it was too late. While he'd been distracted by talking to me, he'd ran right into a large man. Though the man wasn't hurt, Young Master fell right on his back.

"Are you all right, Young Master?" I asked, crouching down next to him, propping him up against the crook of my elbow. The man, acted as though nothing had happened, and continued to walk around us.

"I'm fine. I can stand on my own." He said, harshly swatting my hands away. He stood up, and we began to walk again. This time, when we'd stopped, it was at a much larger building. We stepped inside to find a tailor and a dressmaker talking casually to each other about some article of clothing.

Young Master cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, hello! How may we help you?" The tailor asked, as the dressmaker went back to examining a stitch on the dress.

"My new butler needs appropriate attire. Could you help us with that?" Young Master explained.

"Of course! May I see him?"

"Go on, Sebastian." Young Master pushed me forward.

"Spin slowly." The tailor ordered. I obliged.

"I think the best thing for him would be a swallow tailcoat and suit. What say you, sir?" he asked Young Master.

"That would be fine." He nodded.

"Great." He said, guiding me to row of identical looking black suits. He handed me a couple sets and told me to try them on and tell him which fit best.

I tried on the first; too small. I tried on the second; still quite small. I tried on the third; better, but still not quite there yet. I tried on the last; perfect. I walked out in it and showed the tailor. He circled around me looking for any flaw. Then, he smiled.

"Well, that seems to be a perfect fit. Wonderful! Now, how many will he be needing?" the tailor asked Young master.

"Give him ten." He answered.

"I'll be right back, then. You can go ahead and keep that on." He said nodding to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, bowing slightly.

The tailor disappeared into a room in the back, and I returned to Young Master's side. When the tailor returned, he was carrying nine boxes. The young master paid, with a smile and told the tailor to hand the boxes to me.

I walked all the way home, looking around the large stack of boxes, trying not to hurt anybody. When we'd returned home, a coach was waiting in the front.

"What's that coach doing here?" Young Master asked, confused.

"I figured that a person of noble status ought to have a finer home. So, I took matters into my own hands, last night." I explained, smirking. I lead him into the coach, and then took the driver's seat. Tanaka ran out of the house, right as I was about to crack the whip. He grabbed the whip, his eyes wide.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, the best way to answer that question would be to show you. So, please, come along. You may sit either up here with me, or in the coach with the Young Master." I explained, smiling innocently.

He hesitated, and then climbed up to sit next to me. I cracked the whip, and the horses began to move. After about thirty minutes, we'd finally reached a set of large iron gates. I handed the reins to Tanaka and hopped down to open them. I then waved them in and guided them into a parked position. Tanaka tied the horses up and I helped Young Master out from the coach. He stared past my shoulder in shock.

"Sebastian, what is this?" he asked, pointing.

"I told you, Master. A person of your nobility ought to be living in a proper home. So, last night, while you were sleeping, I made some repairs to your old manor. It's exactly as it was before the fire, I promise." I explained.

"Everything?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are my parents, then?" he tested. I had to try my utmost to keep myself from striking the boy for his insolence.

"I'm afraid there are some things even I cannot do, sir." I replied, rigidly.

"Very well. What are we still standing here for, then? Let's go inside." He said nodding to me. I lead them inside and the boy soon found out that the layout and contents of the house were identical to what they'd been before the fire.

"Very well, we shall move back in tomorrow. Sebastian, take us back to the townhouse." Young Master ordered.

"Yes, sir." And it was so.

"Sebastian, I'm hungry. Go make me a parfait and bring it to my study." Young master said simply, and walked upstairs and out of sight. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to do as I had been ordered. I couldn't find any recipes, so I had to improvise. I knew I'd need granola, yogurt, and fruit. I didn't quite understand human tastes yet, so I merely had to guess on what I'd put in it. After a while, it was finished. I grabbed a spoon and put the parfait on a tray and carried it up to Young Master.

When I reached the door of the study, I knocked lightly on it.

"Enter." I heard his voice call softly. I opened he door and placed the parfait and spoon in front of him.

"Here you are, sir, as you ordered." I bowed my head. I took a step back and the boy took a bite of the parfait. He seemed to consider the taste for a moment, and then he took another. He considered it again, and waved me forward to his side.

"Yes, Master?"

"Come lower, to eye level." He said, waving me down. I slowly crouched down in order to see eye to eye with the boy. He slowly took the spoon out of the parfait and lifted it closer to him. He seemed to consider something for a moment, and then nodded to himself. Just then, he did something that shocked me to the core.

He threw the parfait square into my face.

I removed my gloves, to wipe the food from my eyes. I looked up to see the boy giving me a glare so dark, that it could have compared with Hell itself.

"That was a disgrace. Clear this away, wash off your face, and just bring me some tea. Can you manage that?" he spat.

"Yes, sir." I whispered. I was genuinely shocked, and a little frightened. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to find Tanaka already there.

"What on Earth happened to you?" he asked, shocked.

"I suppose I'm not yet accustomed to human tastes. I'll have to work on that, lest I wish to have more food thrown in my face. By a ten-year-old boy, mind you. I have never been treated like this by anyone I've ever made a contract with." I vented, splashing the water in my face. I was absolutely livid, but I continued to prepare the tea. By the time the teapot screeched, I was telling myself to breathe slowly, in and out. I took the pot of tea, and a cup, placed them on the tray, and carried them, once again, up the stairs. I was still a bit shaken from the parfait incident and didn't think I could calmly take that kind of humiliation again. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, Sebastian." Young Master said, calmly, as if nothing had happened.

I opened the door and slowly walked in.

"I've brought your tea, sir." I said pouring it into the cup and placing it in front of him. He blew the steam off it and sipped it a few times.

"Come over here, Sebastian. Hold out your hands." He ordered. I obeyed, but was extremely nervous about the events to come.

The boy poured the scalding hot tea into my hands from the cup, then the pot.

"That is not tea, more like hot and slightly flavored water. Get out of my sight. Don't let me see you until I call you again." He ordered. I hastily brought myself out of the room. I then walked into the servants' chambers, grabbed a pillow on the bed and let out the angriest, most bloodcurdling scream I had pent up inside. Tanaka ran in, panicked.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?" he asked, frantic.

"Leave me alone to die." I mumbled into the pillow.

Tanaka chuckled and began to rub my back, comfortingly. "It must be extremely hard for you. You don't know the first thing about human lifestyles, and yet the Young Master is expecting you to maintain his as his butler. You'll get it soon, I'm sure of it. And I know the humiliation is hard on you. You'll get it, I promise."

"No one's ever treated me like this. Usually when I make a contract with a human, it's brief. They fear me for what I am, and they give me my space. Now, Young Master's closed me off, he's humiliated me, he expects me to be perfect at those things I do not understand." I explained.

"You'll get it." Tanaka whispered. I don't know how much longer we sat like that.

Suddenly, the calling bell on the wall rang.

I got up and silently walked up to the study. I cracked the door open. "Yes, Master?" I whispered. I looked in to find the Young Master 's head on his desk, sobbing quietly. I felt a wave of some feeling wash over me. I couldn't quite place the feeling, but I knew it was something I hadn't felt since I was human. I walked up to him and gently rubbed the back of his head. He slapped my hand away.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He defended himself almost immediately.

"But, Young Master, I didn't say anything." I smirked.

He glared at me, and I knew I'd crossed some line. I snapped my face back to its usual stoic demeanor.

"Anyway, I called you up because I'd like to talk to you about today." He explained.

"Yes, sir?"

"About your new appearance, it's a very large improvement. Your previous appearance was simply ghastly. Second is the reconstruction of my manor. I am glad that you were able to do something like that on a whim for me. But _don't ever do it again._ Do you hear me? I've managed to make you appear as human as a man with blood red eyes can possibly look. You can't do anything that flamboyant. People will begin to get suspicious. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. You may prepare dinner."

I took a single step backwards, bowed, and left the room. I walked to the kitchen wondering what I should make for dinner and how not to ruin it. I figured the best thing for me to do would be to ask Tanaka. When I got into the kitchen I found him sitting right at the table, drinking tea out of a small, green, Japanese cup.

"Mr. Tanaka, I really need your help." He looked at me in wonder.

"What could you need?" he asked.

"Young Master wants me to prepare the dinner and I haven't the slightest clue where to start." I explained.

"Well, the he likes mint salad very much." He offered.

"Alright. Then, what would go on the side?"

"Perhaps a slice of the fresh bread we made this morning."

"That's perfect! Thank you." I exclaimed and got to work. I'd already had experience making mint salad for one of my previous masters, so I actually knew what I was doing. Then, the bread would be easy enough. All I had to worry about was the tea. I quickly made the salad, buttered the bread. I brewed the tea carefully, so I wouldn't make a mistake again. I was finished right on time, and went up to the Young Master's study to inform him so.

He followed me down to the dining room where I pulled out the chair for him, bowed, then fetched his dinner. When I brought it back, I set it before him, and backed off I bit, so I wouldn't make it awkward. While he was eating the salad, he seemed to be satisfied. I felt a large wave of pride wash over me. He finished his tea then, asked for more. Happily, I obliged. When he was done, he waved me over and I pulled the chair back out for him.

He looked me in the eye, smiled then, walked back upstairs to his study. I cleared away his dirty dishes and brought them back to the kitchen to be cleaned. I did that, making sure there was not a speck of dirt to be seen on any of the dishes. I then went back upstairs, and collected the Young Master. We walked into the bathroom, where I began running the bath, and stripped the boy down. When he deemed the water was high enough, I helped him step in then took a bucket full of the water. I covered his eyes with one of my ungloved hands and poured the bucket over his head, completely drenching his hair. I lathered the shampoo through his hair and rinsed it out with another bucket of water. Then, I did the same with the hair conditioner. Finally, I lathered a wet bar of soap on a washing cloth and began to scrub his entire body.

"Ouch! Not so hard!" he complained.

"Many apologies, sir." I said quietly, and quickly lessened the pressure I applied to his back. He relaxed a bit, too, and soon the bath was finished. I helped him out and dried his entire body with a large white towel. I then helped him into his nightshirt. I escorted him to his bedchambers and helped him climb into bed. I tucked the blankets around him, and closed the drapes.

"Goodnight, Young Master." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." He whispered back. I smiled faintly to myself and removed the candelabra of the bedside table and blew it out. I met Tanaka in the foyer.

"I think I'd better retire, as well. Now if you hear anything questionable outside, determine what it is and rectify it immediately. Goodnight, Mister Sebastian." He nodded.

"Goodnight, Mister Tanaka." I nodded back. I then moved myself into my bedchambers, picked up the book Tanaka had given me the night before and began to read it again. I read _Murders in the Rue Morgue_ and _The Raven_ over and over, finding unending joy in them,

Suddenly, I heard a noise outside. As if some animal had bumped something in the night. I decided it was probably just that. So I ignored it and went back to reading. After a few minutes, it began again and kept going, unlike the last time. I sighed and placed my book down on the bedside table before walking out the back door of the house to investigate. There was nothing unusual in the garden so I began to run quickly and quietly around the house, searching for the origin of the noise. It was on the other side of the manor when I found it.

I didn't bother to hide myself or use stealth in any way as I approached the medium sized group of men that were huddled around, talking silently amongst themselves.

"Excuse me. May I ask what business you have here at this hour?" I asked politely. They spun around in shock then, seemed to relax a bit.

They were hesitant to answer. One man stepped forward; whom I supposed was their leader, looking rather confident and smug.

"And who are you to worry about that?" he grinned.

"I am the butler."

"Ah, I see. Well, you probably suspect what we're here to do."

"Yes. You intend to infiltrate this manor and steal away many of its contents."

"Yes, well, I'll make sure you don't perish if you don't stand in our way."

"And what of my Young Master?"

"Well, I can't promise too many things, now can I?" He pushed me out of his way and advanced towards the house. I stepped back in front of him.

"If there is a chance my Young Master will perish tonight, then I cannot let you or any of your men proceed."

"What are you playing at, butler? Look at us. I'm taller and much stronger than you. Who's to say I won't kill you first?" The man turned away and advanced towards the door.

"I would not judge a book by its cover, if I were you." I purred, letting the irises of my eyes turn cerise and the pupils turn to slits; into their natural demonic form. The group that had come with the man was now staring at me, practically shaking in their boots. The sight was so comical, I nearly laughed.

"And why is that?" he asked turning back around.

"Because, if you take one more step towards that door, I'm afraid you and your cohorts here will have to die." I grinned, planning his imminent murder. Once you've met one human, you've practically met them all. They'd do anything just to get the little pathetic things they want, even killing children. The man took one cautious step towards me. He laughed.

"Why, you're all talk! For about three seconds there, I was actually scared for my life!" he patted my shoulder. My smile disappeared as the man turned back and headed for the door again. I silently pulled a dinner knife out of the pocket on the inside of my jacket. I threw it effortlessly and it stuck deep into the back of the man's skull. He fell down dead on the front steps. I turned towards the group of cohorts.

"Your turn." I whispered. The men were already cowering, so they let out a bloodcurdling scream. They immediately silenced by more knives.

Suddenly I heard a noise above me. I looked up to find Young Master leaning out his window.

"Sebastian, what happened?" he called down.

"Just a few intruders, Young Master. I took care of them." I explained simply.

"Good. Get rid of those bodies, clean yourself off, and the next time something like this happens make sure you don't wake me." He demanded and threw his window shut.

I looked at the corpses that now littered the lawn and sighed. I followed my master's first order by dumping them in the river Thames. I returned to the manor, walked into the kitchen and stripped off my clothes. I took a bar of soap, wet it down and scrubbed my entire body, ridding myself of the stench of death and splashes of blood. I then walked, completely naked, to my bedchambers and changed into a long, knee-length nightshirt. I set the suit I had been wearing in the laundry room for me to clean tomorrow. Then, I checked the clock to see it was only midnight.

I settled into my bed, opened a copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, probably Tanaka's, that I'd found laying on the kitchen table.

And I read for the remaining four hours.


End file.
